Someday Dreams Will Come True
by Aufhellung Ehrgeiz
Summary: Basically it's and Ino Shika thang. It happens rite after he is nominated as Chuunin. One Shot.


"Someday Dreams Will come True"  
  
"Geez," Shikamaru sighed as he walked out of the partying room and out to the balcony. He put his back against the wall then just plopped down to the ground, with his legs spread out in front of him, and his hands dangling at his sides.  
  
He looked up at the sky. No clouds. Lazily he kept his head up and stared at the moon. Damn his father, giving him so much booze, he was only 12 for crying out loud. This was just a party for celebrating him passing the Chuunin exam. Slowly he closed his eyes and began to fall asleep, but before he could relax he heard the sliding door swish aside abruptly. He didn't flinch he just, sat in the dark area and looked to the side idly.  
  
It was Sakura and Ino hanging onto Sasuke, each begging him to be theirs. Shikamaru looked away and just went back to sleep but they were too loud. They were exclaiming back and forth and then Sasuke jumped off the roof and ran away. Then they started blaming each other whose fault it was that Sasuke left. Sakura slammed the door and went inside leaving Ino there. Ino screamed and then she noticed a figure sitting on the floor to the right resting.  
  
Ino moved closer to see that it was Shikamaru, resting his eyes, peacefully. She got a little angry, kicked him and said, "Get up you party pooper! This is your party and you go out and sleep!!!"  
  
"Eh, don't take your anger out on me just because you Sasuke ran away from you," he said calmly looking at her with a drunken face, then back at the moon. He just sat there quietly..then Ino came by and sat by him.  
  
"Pretty isn't it?" she said dreamily.  
  
"Yeah, sure," he said with indifference. "You have a weird thing for the moon and the sun, don't ya?"  
  
"Shut up!" she snapped, "I like it and I don't care what everyone thinks it makes me feel escape from this hell.  
  
"Yeah, whatever," he said.  
  
There was a moment of silence. Ino looked at his face, but Shikamaru already had his eyes closed again. A little startled from her trance she saw Shikamaru ask her something.  
  
"Come again?" She said.  
  
He sighed in an annoyed way, "What do you girls see in that guy anyways?"  
  
"Well, first of all he's got a killer look, so hot!! He's good looking, those sexy dark keen eyes. He's a bit cold. But other than that he is the perfect guy in the world," she explained. "I thinks he's gay like Neji," Shikamaru said.  
  
She stood up quickly retaliating on that comment. "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT?! YOU BASTARD!" Ino shouted.  
  
"Well, then answer me, why do they always avoid women, and so cold? Y'know what I think those two are two gays in love," he said like a drunk.  
  
Ino became furious and then slapped him across the face. Shikamaru did nothing his face just flung to the side; a red hand mark appeared on his face. He chuckled. "Ah," he sighed as if he was done from a good laugh.  
  
"You're fuckin' drunk, Shikamaru, Sasuke is twice the man you'll ever be! You're just jealous because you're not like him!" Ino scolded at Shikamaru.  
  
"You know nothing about me, my dreams, what I want, and how life is just a bitch," he said almost lifeless. "I don't need or want a thousand girls to like me, I don't want it.I don't want to be hot, I don't want to be a Chuunin, I never asked to be a genius, it's just the way I am."  
  
Before Ino could say anything he continued, "I just want an average girl, she doesn't need to be sexy or a beauty queen. We'd have two kids a girl first then a boy. Then.I want to live an easy life, but now that dream has been shattered because now I'm a Chuunin. Life's sucks," he finished.  
  
"Shikamaru," she said softly, "Sorry.....I didn't know." For the first time Shikamaru had opened up to someone, but maybe it was just because he was drunk, or pissed at her for yelling at him without knowing him. She sat back down next to him, "How long.....has it been since we've known each other?"  
  
"Long ass time," he replied.  
  
"Why are you always like this?!" she yelled angrily, "You always act as if life is a bore and you'd rather just jump off a cliff and die? I really hate that about you, I hate everything about you!!! You just don't care, I hate the way you act, you responses, the things you do, everything!!!!"  
  
"I don't care," he said sleepily.  
  
"But then...why do I love you?" she broke into tears, "Why is it that over and over again my heart leaps with joy when I see Sasuke, I've convinced myself that I love him but I can't to seem to get you out of my mind!!!!! When I dream, I dream of you, not Sasuke! Tell me why????!!!!"  
  
"Are you suffering mental stress?" he asked. "Maybe you just need someone to talk to. Since Sakura left...you felt abandoned, hurt, and rejected, and I believe you've kept those feelings locked up inside this whole time. Acting tough, you wanted to be friends with Sakura even though you fell for the same guy...but Sakura didn't see it that way. You want everything to be the way it once was, don't you?"  
  
She was amazed, within a few minutes he had figured her out; he had just told things about her that she didn't know even about herself. Her shocked face turned into a gentle smirk, "Y'know, you should be drunk more often Shikamaru, you'd make a great psychiatrist," she laughed.  
  
For the first time he laughed openly, never had he laughed like this before. Maybe....it was just like Ino said, there's more to life than what he sees with his genius. He now had a new perspective of the world, maybe.....being a Chuunin wouldn't be so bad. He finally was able to stop laughing and leaned his head back and sighed. He stared back up at the moon and the stars, where they this bright before?  
  
Suddenly he felt something heavy on his left shoulder; he slowly looked to his left and saw that it was Ino leaning on his shoulder. She was crying out of happiness, somewhere within in that tough, sexy, was the average girl he was looking for. He gave a warm smile to her.  
  
She gave her almighty smile, "I hate everything about you, but why do I love you? I don't think we'll ever figure that out even with y your genius."  
  
"I know," he said then put his arm around her waist and pulled her in close. She cuddled next to him and smiled.  
  
"I know I'm tough," she said then paused, "but for tonight and when I'm with you, let me be that average girl you dream of." She looked at him and silver tears skated down her cheeks. Shikamaru took his thumb and wiped those tears away.  
  
"Of course," he smiled then pulled out that bun she had, and let her hair fall, she looked like she did when she was younger with the short pixie hair. He smiled and said, "I like you better this way, much cuter." Shikamaru out his warm hand n her cheek and slowly moved in and kissed her, Ino returned it and extended it.  
  
A/N: How did you like our story? I liked it even though I had to add Kairi's shitty love crap, but for the first time I liked it. Maybe I liked it only because it was about InoShika lol. I'm also a NaruSaku fan. I HATE SASUKE!!!!!!! AGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! HE'S SO GAY!!!!!!!!!!!!! Any ways review our story for us.  
  
Kairi: Hey are you talking bad about me again Kaori?  
  
Kaori: Uh, no of course not, I actually complemented you!!!! Heh heh.  
  
Kairi: *Sniff* AWWWWW....you el complement-o el me-o *cries*  
  
Kaori: *mops tears* never again will I compliment her....she's too sensitive.. 


End file.
